firefandomcom-20200223-history
District of North Vancouver Fire and Rescue Services
The District of North Vancouver Fire and Rescue Services provides essential emergency, public education, and support services to its community. The department is committed to reducing life and property loss due to fire, and to promoting public safety through fire education and awareness. DNVFRS also coordinates with the City of North Vancouver and District of West Vancouver through the North Shore Emergency Mangement tri-municipal agreement to respond to emergencies within each others districts and provide mutual aid. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Hall 1' (Lynn Valley) - 1110 Lynn Valley Road :Engine 1 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1750/330/35F) (SN#27182) :Tower 1 - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/250/40F/100' mid-mount tower) (SN#801050) :Rescue 1 - 2000 Freightliner FL 112 / ERS walk-in :Squad 1 - 2017 Ford F-350 4x4 :Command - 2017 Ford F-350 4x4 :Duty Chief - 2012 Chevrolet Suburban :Utility 1 - 201? Ford Ranger :Fire Prevention & Education 1 - 2016 Toyota Prius Hybrid :Fire Prevention & Education 2 - 2016 Toyota Prius Hybrid :Unit ? - 200? Dodge Caravan 'Fire Hall 2' (Lynnmour) - 480 Mountain Highway :Quint 2 - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/250/50A/55’ rear-mount) (SN#609190) :Squad 2 - 2006 Ford F-550 XL SD 4x4 V10 / Rebco mini-pumper (625/125/CAFS) (Ex-Squad 4) 'Fire Hall 3' (Montroyal) - 550 Montroyal Boulevard :Engine 3 - 2016 Pierce Arrow XT (1750/330/35F) (SN#28956-01) :[https://flic.kr/p/fdKCrm Antique] - 1912 LaFrance Type 10 Combination Hose & Chemical wagon (SN#210) (Ex-Vancouver FD) 'Fire Hall 4' (Deep Cove / Seymour) - 3891 Mount Seymour Parkway :Engine 4 - 2016 Pierce Arrow XT (1750/330/35F) (SN#28956-02) :Engine 7 - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1500/300/25F) (SN#SE 1355) (Ex-Engine 4 & ex-Engine 2) :Squad 4 - 201? GMC Sierra 2500 HD 4x4 (Ex-Squad 1 & ex-Rescue 2) :Wildland 1 - 2010 Wells Cargo 12' trailer (used w/ Squad 4) :North Vancouver Emergency Communications - 1989 Ford E-350 Gulf Stream RV :Structure Protection Unit - Wells Cargo tandem axle trailer :Extended Operations Unit - Wells Cargo tandem axle trailer 'Fire Hall 5' (Norgate) - 1221 West 15th Street :Quint 5 - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1750/240/10A/55' rear-mount) (SN#304210) (Ex-Quint 2) :Engine 6 - 1997 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1500/300/34F) (SN#SE 1709) (Ex-Engine 3, ex-Engine 1, & ex-Engine 5) Fire Training Centre - 900 St. Denis Avenue :Engine 8 '''- 1993 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1500/300/25F) (SN#SE 1354) (Ex-Engine 7 & ex-Engine 3) :Support 1' - 2008 Ford F-250 XL SD 4x4 w/ Leer canopy (Ex-Duty Chief 2) :'Utility 2''' - 201? Ford Ranger :Utility 3 - 201? Ford Ranger :Utility 4 - 201? Ford Ranger :Fire Prevention & Education 3 - 2014 Toyota Prius Hybrid :Captain Training Car - 2011 Ford Flex :Training Unit 201? Ford Ranger w/ Leer canopy :Training Unit '''- 2004 Chevrolet Express 3500 van (Ex-Squad 2 & ex-Public Education Van) :Hazmat Support' - 1994 Ford F-250 XL :'Hazmat 1' (506) - 2006 Wells Cargo 16' trailer Future Plans *The District is planning to replace Fire Hall 2 and the Training Centre with a new structure located at the Dollarton Highway, where it meets the Old Dollarton Highway. In addition to this new structure, the administration offices at Fire Hall 1 will be relocated to this new location. Retired Apparatus :1990 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1500/300) (SN#SE 1062) (Ex-Engine 6 & ex-Engine 1) (donated to Nicarauga, 2017) :1986 Mack MC686P / Hub pumper (1250/300) (SN#1135) :1985 Mack RD688S / Hub / Simon Snorkel (1250/200/103' Snorkel) (SN#1145) (Chassis sold to Columbia Valley-Lindell Beach Volunteer Fire Department and converted to tanker) :1984 Chevrolet Step Van 30 :1983 Spartan CFC2000 / Pierreville pumper (1500/500) (SN#PFT-1278) :1981 GMC / Thibault mini-pumper :1980 Spartan / Thibault pumper (1500/500) (SN#T80-103), delivered by Superior (SN#SE 237) (Sold to Gibsons Moose Jaw Refinery Fire Department) :1976 Hendrickson 1871S / Superior pumper (1500/300) (SN#SE 82) :1976 Hendrickson 1871S / Superior pumper (1500/300) (SN#SE 83) :1975 International / Hendrickson FTCOF / Thibault (840/200/100’ MM) (SN#T75-137) (Sold to Hawkesbury Fire Services) :1972 Ford C-900 / Thibault pumper (1050/300) (SN#T72-192) :1971 Ford C-900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T71-128) (Sold to Spences Bridge Volunteer Fire Department) :1967 Ford C / Thibault pumper (840/250) (SN#T68-123) :1963 Willys / Shop Built (-/150) :1963 Thibault Custom AWIT pumper (840/?) :1962 Thibault Custom AWIT pumper (840/?) (Sold to Redwood Meadows Emergency Services) :1961 Thibault Custom AWIT pumper (840/?) :1955 Dodge / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (625/?) (Sold to 108 Mile House VFD) :1953 Chevrolet / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (625/?) (S/N 5384) (Sold to Whitehorse Fire Department) :1953 Chevrolet / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (625/?) (S/N 5383) :192? Stutz 8 / 1941 Lynn Valley ARP-built chemical & hose wagon :1928 Day-Elder pumper :1925 ? / LaFrance Hose & Chemical 'External Links' *District of North Vancouver Fire and Rescue Services *District of North Vancouver Fire and Rescue Services Facebook page *District of North Vancouver Firefighters (IAFF Local 1183) 'Station Map''' North Vancouver District North Vancouver District North Vancouver District North Vancouver District North Vancouver District North Vancouver District North Vancouver District North Vancouver District North Vancouver District